


Under The Stars

by TheMadSwanKing



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Cute Adam, Fluff, M/M, Nigel almost screwing up, Prom, Social Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 17:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7942225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadSwanKing/pseuds/TheMadSwanKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night that Adam and Nigel will certainly not forget.</p><p>Just one of those Spacedog Prom!AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Stars

 

 

Adam was nervously fumbling with the hem of his shirt standing at the far corner of the room next to the bowl of punch reciting the Fibonacci sequence in his head. He hated this, hated the strobing lights, the loud blast of the speakers, and the amount of people cramped in the tight space of the gym dancing and socializing. 

Adam didn’t want to come here, had no intention of even stepping foot in this cramped space; but Nigel was somehow able to talk to him into coming anyway. He promised to go if only Nigel would be his date. With a toothy grin Nigel kissed his little sparrow. That was what they’d planned, but on that same day Nigel sent a message to him.  _“Angel I might be a bit late to the party. The fucking old man won’t let me off unless I help him with some shit. You can go on ahead, I’ll be with you before you even know it.”_ So where was he now, it’s nearly been an hour since he’s arrived and still there was no sign of Nigel anywhere.

As he lost count of the sequence for the umpteenth time, he decides on leaving the blasted room which has given him a headache. He slipped out through the back door unnoticed and walked through the corridor, not minding the two lovers near the door who were sloppily kissing and groping each other. Just as he’d left, Nigel came in through the front door fumbling with the tie his father made him wear. Girls looked at him with a cheeky grin as he unknotted the horrible thing from his neck and unbuttoned his blazer and collar. God he hated coming to these events looking so formally dressed. Social etiquette be damned, he’ll wear whatever shit he wanted. He scanned the room looking for his little spaceman and as he did, girls in frilly dresses approached him, trying to coax him to dance or some other shit. Without even batting an eye, or even thinking for that matter he blurted out. “Where the hell is Adam fucking Raki?” To which the reply was a snort and a shrug. His eye twitched annoyed at how these cunts were so greedy for his attention, without a word he surveys around the room and leaves the angry little girls to sour grape over the blatant rejection. 

 

He gave up with the room and went out of the building to smoke a cigarette. Pulling out his phone as he dragged a deep breath from the stick, he sent a message to Adam. _“Adam fucking Raki where the fuck are you right now?”_  He leaned on the wall and looked up into the clear night sky, stars glittering in the dark expanse.  _“… That star there, that’s Mintaka on left, next to it is Alnilam and Altnitak.”_

_“Mita what now?”  
_

_“Mintaka, Alnilam and Altnitak silly. They are the stars that make up the Belt of Orion.”  
_

_“Well, how the fuck did i not know that. How is it that you have a fucking profound knowledge of stars.”_

_“I love looking at the stars Nigel. They are beautiful.”  
_

_“Not as beautiful as you.”_

 

“Stars..” He thought to himself as he threw the butt of his cigarette and crushed  it under his foot. Hurriedly he ran to the other building and went for the rooftop, opening the door and panting loudly as he saw the back of his spaceman turned to him. “Adam.. fucking Raki…” He almost rasped out as the other man sitting on the bench looked at him surprised. “Nigel?” He blinked as the panting man came to him looking terribly angry and tired. “I sent you a fucking message, you didn’t even fucking reply.” “i was… it was.. you did?” He asked confused as he pulled out his phone to see a little bubble for the message pop up. “You were supposed to be downstairs…” He pulls Adams arm and embraces him tightly, placing his head on his broad chest and sighing. “Don’t ever do that again, I was fucking worried.” The little spaceman gripped his shirt and with a shaky voice he said. “Y-You were supposed to be there an hour ago. You said you’d be there before I even knew it. I was alone Nigel, it was terrifying! I couldn’t even continue the sequence I was reciting in my head.” Tears stared to form in his eyes as he tightened his hold on him, his hands trembling greatly. Nigel saw this, was angry at himself for not coming quick enough to accompany his sparrow. Guilt washed over him as the man in his arms sobbed. He ran his hand over his chocolate curls and planted a kiss on his forehead. 

 

“Darling I promise never to do that again.” He sniffled and looked up at Nigel, smiling down at him as he wiped away the tears from his cheeks. From down below, the faint slow music reached the rooftop and both looked over to see people dancing slowly outside of the gym. It was too fucking full they both jested and laughed. “May i have this dance?” Nigel asked, sliding his arms around Adam’s tapered waist with a grin. “Here, right now?” Adam blinked at the taller man, blue eyes glistening at maroon. “Well we fucking came to prom to fucking dance, and I must say the view up here is better than the shitty cramped space down there.” Adam chuckled as he wrapped his arms around his neck and smiled softly at Nigel, gently swaying to the music. “Under the sea of stars?”

 

_“Under the fucking sea of stars Angel, where you belong.”_

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in tumblr for one of those spacedogs week. This is unbeta-ed so all errors are mine. Please do enjoy.


End file.
